Collision course
by billy et menssa
Summary: Ron en a assez, il voudrai tout arrêter mais il sait que la collision est inévitable.Traduction de l'histoire de Belovedranger


Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de cette traduction, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la première personne auquel je ne suis pas habitué ou au présent très peu utilisé dans les fics que je lis habituellement.

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et j'encourage tout ceux qui ont la chance de maîtriser un peu l'anglais de lire toutes les fics de Beovedranger sur Checkmated. aucune traduction ne peux rendre justice à la version originale.

Désolé par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Avoir la confiance de quelqu'un est un compliment plus important que d'être aimé. 

**Collision Course**

Un vrai bordel, tout ça.

Je sors du bâtiment d'entraînement des Cannons et je m'arrête sur le trottoir gelé, donnant des coup de pieds pour dégager la neige de mon chemin. C'était un entraînement difficile cet après midi, talonnant un voyage agrémenté de deux matchs. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'ennuie. Ça fait du bien d'être seulement entouré par le silence de la neige qui tombe - recouvrant les rues et assourdissant le bruits du trafic. Ça fait du bien d'être seul, même si ce n'est que pour un petit moment de la soirée.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et secoue ma tête incrédule. Plutôt dans la semaine l'équipe était hors de la ville, sur l'un de leur nombreux voyage sur la route. La jolie fille derrière le comptoir de l'hôtel m'avait invité timidement à sortit pas une fois mais deux. Deux fois sur ce seul voyage. Et pourtant, j'ai dit « Non, » Comme je le fais d'habitude.

Je tressaille et frotte mes yeux d'un air las. Mais je ne devais pas avoir honte, si? Bien sur j'ai été poli avec elle, comme si je refusais à contre cœur. Comme si j'avais un autre projet. Ou un engagement à respecter.

Ce que je n'ai pas. J'enfonce mes mains dans les poches de mon lourd manteau et je me force à recommencer à marcher. Il fait froid. Je pourrais transplaner. Mais le vent fais du bien: Frais, coupant- et j'ai besoin de m'éclaircir les idées, avant d'arriver. Avant que je la voie à nouveau. J'ignore le froid et un sentiment encore plus glacé de malaise qui se faufile en moi.

Ouais, certain dirait que je suis un gars très chanceux. J'ai une carrière dans le Quidditch avec les Cannons de Chudley, je voyage à travers le monde, je paresse tout les matins et j'ai des week-end à rallonge. Le mieux de tout, je gagne ma vie en jouant à un jeu que j'adore depuis…bien, toujours. Tout ça devrait donner des journées heureuses, libres d'un célibataire; non?

Pas du tout.

Il est presque l'heure du dîner maintenant. C'est une longue marche jusque chez elle, mais j'imagine que ça me fais du bien. J'espère que ça le fera. Je serre mon manteau un peu plus fort contre mon torse, évitant le mordant du vent et en essayant de ne pas trop penser à tout ça. Je me traîne à travers la neige, sur la route qui me mène à mes amis, tout comme je le fais la plupart de mes soirées libres. Bien sur c'est amusant de tous les voir et important aussi - et c'est une habitude très difficile à perdre.

Même si j'ai l'impression d'être une loque le lendemain.  
Et Hermione a besoin de moi là bas ou du moins elle le dit. Je soupire et ralenti, un peu rebel. Pas besoin de se presser. J'ai l'impression qu'elle attendra. Un sourire contrit étire mes lèvres alors que mes pieds me conduisent jusqu'à ma destination - notre propre collision en quelque sorte.

J'ai vraiment un engagement, d'une drôle de façon: l'engagement de rester disponible. Être là quand le besoin s'en fait sentir. Attendre sur le côté. Jusqu'à…?

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête.

La simple pensée de Hermione et sa peau chaude et son sourire facile fait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. Et j'accélère le pas ainsi je n'aurai pas à admettre que c'est à cause d'elle si je suis à bout de souffle. Ce n'est pas juste: meilleurs amis depuis presque huit ans et elle m'époustoufle toujours. Embrouille mon esprit. Enflamme mes sens. Me laisse sans voix.

Je me sens comme ça très souvent ses derniers temps, je dois l'admettre. Et c'est complètement fou. Je ne suis pas coincé en classe à Poudlard, incapable de répondre à une des ridicules questions de Rogue.  
À la place, je suis coincé sans savoir répondre à mes propres questions les plus délicates- à savoir…Qu'est ce que j'ai fais!

J'ai été là pour Hermione.

Heure après heure. Dans le train. Dans la bibliothèque. Et quand nous avons tant perdu, quand Voldemort a finalement été vaincu. À quel prix a été cette victoire?

Je tressaille involontairement à ce souvenir. Cela a eu un prix très élevé, beaucoup de sacrifices, celui de l'innocence, de la joie insouciante, des espoirs de jeunesses, et même de vie.

Hermione s'est effondré à la vue de tout ses corps - des gens qui ont donné leur vie pour se tenir entre Voldemort et nous trois. Nous ne leur avions pas demandé de faire ça, et pourtant…ils l'ont fait. C'est ce qui a été pire, ce qui a rendu Hermione si impuissante - impuissante car elle n'a pu pas contrôler les choix fait ce jour là, n'a pas pu calculer les risques - n'a pas pu prendre les décisions importantes. C'est hors de notre contrôle.

Harry a tout ravalé durement, résolu, et nous nous somme concentré sur une éventuelle victoire. Mais dès que tout a été finit, Hermione s'est écroulée. Sur le sol de pierre et je l'ai serré contre moi appuyé sur le mur le plus proche. C'était comme si nous avions perdu, épuisé…même dans la victoire. Ça a été soudain de manière choquante et douloureusement définitif.

Cela a pris des semaines à Harry pour retrouver son sourire, mais il y est parvenu. La force de son amour pour Ginny, toujours là, constant, l'a ramené à la vie. Mais Hermione? Elle a tremblé dans mes bras sur cette pierre froide- et à nouveau à l'infirmerie…et aux enterrements, si semblable à celui de Dumbledore mais plus petit et - de façon assez horrible, bien plus nombreux.

Cela a remplit bien trop de notre temps. Nous avons pleuré encore et encore et nous avons rejoué cette scène jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit engrainé dans notre relation. Elle reposait sa tête contre moi, et je caressais ses cheveux pendant que les larmes cascadaient sur ses joues. Et cela ai devenu une part nécessaire de notre réconfort - ce lien physique, ce contact. Nous savions comment prendre soin l'un de l'autre et on s'est rapproché de plus en plus.

Et proche c'est agréable, mais proche ce n'est pas toujours assez.

Parce que nous n'avons jamais parlé d'amour. Cela aurait du venir, naturellement. Mais ça ne vint pas. Il y eu un temps où il semblait qu'on était sur la bonne voix, mais on a déraillé, distrait quelque part en chemin.

Et maintenant? Nous sommes sur une autre route? Une route pour nulle part. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment en sortir.

Hermione a prit un appartement près du ministère après avoir quitter Poudlard, dans un immeuble avec un super restaurant, un peu comme le chaudron baveur. Harry et moi avons prit un appartement au coin de la rue et Ginny n'est pas loin. J'ai rejoint les Cannons, Harry a commencé son entraînement pour devenir Auror, et Hermione est parti travailler au ministère. Les mois ont passé et nous avons trouvé de nouvelles habitudes. C'est étrange de ne pas vivre ensemble, comme à Poudlard. Les soirées dans la salle commune et prendre nos repas tous ensemble nous ont manqué. Alors on a commencé à se réunir au petit restaurant dans l'immeuble de Hermione et on se donne rendez-vous le plus souvent possible. Comme ce soir.

Je passe devant mon magasin préféré de matériel de Quidditch. La faim commence à se faire sentir, ainsi que l'anticipation.

Ça a du sens de se réunir chez elle. C'est confortable et il y a de grandes tables, et nos maison sont à proximité quand on s'attarde après dîner. Les jumeaux passent de temps en temps depuis leur magasin et Ginny nous rejoint quand elle a finit à St Mangouste. Et quand l'équipe n'a pas besoin de moi, je viens aussi.

Trop souvent dernièrement- je n'arrive pas à partir. Le matin, je veux dire -ou plutôt, au milieu de la nuit. Je frisonne et trébuche sur une particulièrement grande plaque de verglas qui s'est formé sur le trottoir, en grinçant des dents.

Dangereux, je sais. Mon appartement avec Harry est seulement à quelques pâtés de maison. Mais il paraît être à des kilomètres parfois, quand je suis obligé de me traîner jusque chez moi à deux heure du matin, essayant de me convaincre que c'est une vie raisonnable à mener pour un gars.

Raisonnable? Voilà un mot intéressant.

Hermione a commencé à avoir des cauchemars troublant, avant que nous ayons quitté Poudlard. Il m'a paru raisonnable d'être là pour elle. Qui d'autre l'aurait été?  
J'ai commencé à lui tenir compagnie près du feu dans la salle commune. Et très souvent, elle était dans mes bras avec sa robe de chambre. Et on en parlait et je la calmait. C'était un sentiment bizarrement satisfaisant quand je pouvais l'observer, les yeux troublés et qu'elle s'endormait sur mon épaule…finalement, elle ressemblait à un ange et je ne me plaignais pas de la crispation de mon cou…ou de la douleur qui grandissait dans mon cœur. À cette époque, je n'ai jamais pensé avoir besoin de plus que ça dans la vie. 

D'autre nuit, même avant, c'était plus une délicieuse habitude. Elle se blottissait dans mes bras et nous parlions doucement. Mes doigts jouaient avec ses cheveux et sa main reposait sur mon bras, caressant légèrement ma peau et envoyant des vagues de plaisir dans tout mon corps. Savait t-elle seulement ce qu'elle me faisait? Je grogne en me souvenant. À quel point je pensais qu'on était à deux doigts de tout avoir, ensemble.

Dans ses instants là ses yeux brillaient. Pas de bonheur, mais d'un certain niveau de contentement.

Contentement? À présent, je grommèle face à ce mot.

Est ce vraiment assez?

Quand nous avons quitté Poudlard, j'ai su que les choses allaient changer. J 'ai toujours espéré qu'on dépasserait d'une certaine façon les cauchemars, ensemble. Elle lèverait les yeux et aurait besoin de moi d'une façon différente. Les cauchemars auraient été du passé, et nous aurions été capable de nous concentrer sur l'instant présent. Alors il n'y aurait rien de mal à essayer de l'embrasser ou de parcourir ses courbes pressées contre moi trop souvent. Juste au delà de ma portée.

Mais les choses n'ont pas assez changé. Je grimace. Ou plutôt, elles n'ont pas changés de la bonne façon.

J'ai essayé de montrer à Hermione une fois, il y a des mois de ça, en l'accompagnant à sa porte. On était dans le couloir de son immeuble, assez prêt de la sortie pour connaître ma place. Mais je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, et elle s'est accroché à moi, murmurant ses souvenirs qu'elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de côté, les souvenirs coupables d'amis qui ont disparu de notre vie. Mes bras étaient autour d'elle, et tout à coup, j'ai découvert un moyen de calmer ce flot d'inquiétude- distraire son esprit chargé et paniqué.

Mes lèvres ont caressé doucement sa joue, glissant de plus en plus près de sa bouche, et Hermione s'est... Elle s'est raidie, d'une mauvaise façon, et m'a repoussé. Elle a présenté des excuses, mais l'incident était comme un coup de couteau dans mon cœur. Je me souviens d'être rester dans ce couloir cette nuit à respirer lourdement, heureux de l'obscurité - recouvrant mes sens et essayant de ramasser ma fierté piétiné sur le sol pendant qu'elle est resté là patiemment, caressant mon épaule, inquiète. Putain, ça a été dur.

Hermione aurait du me renvoyer chez moi. Cette nuit là et la suivante aussi. Elle aurait du voir ce que cela me faisait. Mais elle ne l'a pas vu. Même maintenant elle paraissait l'ignorer à sa convenance - elle ignore mon comportement trop calme lorsqu'elle amène un de ses rendez-vous pour tous nous rencontrer; mes essais de départ juste après Ginny et Harry; le fait que je ne semble jamais parvenir à sortir de l'immeuble avant que…Bam! Nous entrons en collision.

Alors, même après une journée occupée à travailler et une soirée avec nos amis, Hermione veut toujours quelque chose de moi. Elle le recherche. Mais ça n'arrive que dans le couloir obscur du restaurant ou dans sa chambre encore plus sombre à l'étage. C'est là que nous sommes attirés.

Ses cauchemars la hantent toujours et ils sont aussi devenu les miens en quelque sorte. Je suis là pour l'aider à oublier, pour l'aider à effacer ses visions. Peu importe que je ne puisse plus dormir non plus.

Et alors qu'il suffisait d'un massage de son dos et une caresse dans ses cheveux; il en faut de plus en plus depuis quelques mois - de plus en plus pour que sa tête s'enfonce dans son oreiller tard dans la nuit, me murmurant des mots de remerciement. Et elle ne me lâchera pas.

Ce n'était qu'un peu de réconfort dans le couloir, comme si c'était un lieu neutre. Mais elle m'a poussé dans l'ascenseur et elle m'a voulu dans sa chambre aussi. La première fois que c'est arrivé, Hermione était en retard au dîner. Elle revenait d'un rendez-vous et elle paraissait distraire et nerveuse. Ses yeux ont rencontré les miens par dessus la table et j'ai essayé de lui sourire.

Après un moment quand tout le monde jouait aux cartes explosives, Hermione s'est levé et m'a fait signe de la suivre dans le couloir. Bien sur j'étais inquiet. Elle était belle mais avait les traits tirés. Elle sortait avec différent gars, un effort pour se remonter le moral, mais elle ne paraissait joyeuse pour aucun d'entre nous.

À peine me suis je arrêté dans la semi-clarté du couloir désert qu'elle s'est approché et m'a coupé le souffle. Je ne voulais rien de plus que la tenir, même si mon esprit bourdonnait d'un flot de mise en garde. Elle était très proche, tremblant légèrement, et elle m'a attiré tout contre elle. Des frissons parcourait mon échine, mes entrailles chancelaient.

Hermione chuchotait tout ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit là, cette nuit de victoire contre Voldemort. Ses mots assourdis ont chatouillé ma joue, j'ai commencé automatiquement à caresser son dos, me noyant dans son parfum - coupable d'apprécier sa détresse qui permettait un tel moment d'intimité.

Et puis Hermione a glissé ses mains autour de mes hanches et a serré mes fesses durement, à travers mon pantalon. Je ne pouvais pas respirer. J'ai baissé la tête et là j'ai perdu complètement toute volonté de résistance. Ses seins doux et chaud, frottaient contre mon torse, et elle se cambrait contre mon corps, promenant ses doigts sur moi d'une façon bien trop agréable.

Je devais avoir l'air totalement abasourdit, car Hermione a gloussé à cet instant. Oui, même avec les pleurs et les souvenirs troubles, elle a sourit largement face à ma réaction à son magnifique corps - ce corps contre moi, demandant toute mon attention.

Et elle n'a pas reculé. Le parfum entêtant et la sensation de tant d'Hermione était trop pour moi. Et pourtant pas assez, je sais que je suis devenu dur instantanément. Incroyablement dur, comme si j'avais besoin de l'avoir. C'était une admission, la plus honnête de toute, de ce que je voulais exactement d'elle. Elle pouvait le sentir et ça l'a fait sourire et elle s'est contenté de me serrer plus fort. Alors, je n'ai pas osé bouger, pas beaucoup.

C'était finit pour moi cette nuit là. Je savais que je ne serais plus libre de regarder une autre femme, parce que je n'étais plus disponible.

Mes mains ont parcouru sa silhouette cette nuit là, essayant de dessiner les courbes que j'avais toujours voulu découvrir et j'ai retenu mon souffle, attendant qu'elle m'arrête. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle m'a souri à travers ses larmes, et je savais qu'elle voulait que ça arrive…

Maintenant, au souvenir torride de cette soirée, je frappe la neige devant moi. Et je ne peux que me demander, chaque jour, que voulait t-elle qui se passe!

Parce que depuis, nous faisons quelque chose qui est spectaculairement merdique.

Et semaine après semaine, ça ne deviens pas plus facile. Il n'est pas plus facile de partager une table avec elle, essayer d'être moi même avec nos amis. Parce que maintenant je ne désire qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil, dans un lit, avec quelqu'un qui me laisserait rester. Est ce que c'est trop à espérer?

Je sais ce qui arrive lorsque nous entrons en collision après que nos amis soient rentré chez eux. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi, son parfum m'intoxique - drainant ma volonté, mes rêves, remplissant ma tête avec une nouvelle envie désespérée. Et avant que je le sache, nous nous dirigeons dans l'ascenseur pour monter à son appartement, s'effondrant dans son lit, avide d'un peu de réconfort dans le noir.

Je peux sentir ma mâchoire se serrer alors que mon esprit rumine sur la sensation de sa peau, le bruit de ses doux gémissements. C'est pour ça que je ne pars pas. Que je n'arrête pas. Je veux dire…c'est mieux d'avoir quelque chose que rien du tout, non? Quelques heures d'intimité, dans le noir…plutôt que rien du tout?

Sauf que ça m'empêche de dormir. Me lever de son lit, toujours avant l'aube…pour me faufiler et partir seul. Ça fonctionne. Je survis, j'imagine…

Mais à quel prix?

Elle a besoin de moi. Elle me fais confiance. Mais elle ne m'aimera pas. Ça doit être quelque chose qu'elle garde pour quelqu'un avec des objectifs ministériels importants. Quelqu'un à qui elle voudrait ressembler. Et ce n'est pas moi.

Mais j'ai une place. Je suis son réconfort. « J'ai besoin de toi Ron, » dit t-elle et ses yeux sont toujours chaleureux et brillant dans le couloir faiblement éclairé. Mais seulement en privé, seulement quand ce n'est pas bien de dire de telle chose.

Je m'arrête devant son immeuble, levant la tête pour regarder le mur recouvert de fenêtre, cherchant laquelle est la sienne et secouant la tête pour faire partir toute la neige. Je me faufile dans l'entrée de son immeuble. C'est chaleureux avec des couleurs riches, les sons de verres qui se touchent et des voix heureuses s'échappant du restaurant pour arriver au couloir. Je dépasse ma tête de l'arche. Ils ont déjà commencé: Harry, Ginny, Hermione et les jumeaux sont tous là, bien avancé dans leur dîner. Je bas en retraite, dénouant mon écharpe doucement, prenant mon temps.

Alors elle me fais confiance? Elle me fais confiance pour que je ne lui demande rien, pour que je sois toujours disponible, pour que je ne me plaigne jamais. Parce que ce que j'ai d'elle…bien c'est assez, non? Juste assez pour me suffire, pour me retenir. Être ensemble pendant une heure ou deux dans un silence amical et des caresses bien plus qu'amicales est assez.

Bien ça doit être assez. Elle parvient toujours à s'endormir, puis je m'en vais. Je m'oblige à m'en aller, ou elle me détesterait le lendemain. Elle détesterait ce que j'ai pris et ce que je la forcerai à affronter.

Je jette à nouveau un coup d'œil dans sa direction à travers l'arche, assise là un sourire calme aux lèvres, ses cheveux sont entassées au sommet de sa tête dans un chignon strict. Un chemisier rouge serré tendu sur ses forme tentatrices, m'attirant par sa plénitude.

Ma bouche s'assèche. C'est une petite consolation, mais…dans quelques heures, dans le noir, mes mains se promèneraient sur les vêtements qu'elle portait. Ceux que je ne peux pas toucher à présent. Je prendrais du plaisir à remonter sa jupe sur ses hanches, prenant le contrôle d'une façon que je ne pourrais jamais montrer à la lumière.

J'ai quartier libre dans ces moments là. Enfin presque. On ne s'embrasse toujours pas. Jamais. Et…

On ne fais jamais l'amour, bien qu'on a failli.

Mais on sais tout les deux que se serait trop. Je serais certainement transféré dans un service spécial à St Mangouste. Elle ne me met pas dans cet état. Pas encore, en tout cas.

Parfois, je pense follement que ça vaut presque le coût: quand je l'attire au dessus de moi et que mes mains agrippent ses fesses, sentant leur rondeur se mouler dans mes paumes…elle est sauvage contre moi, se frottant contre mon sexe, promenant ses mains sur mon torse encore vêtu. Un éclair de pouvoir me traverse à ce moment - chaut comme le feu. Elle me veut. Elle veut que je la prenne sans réfléchir. Je peux le sentir.

Et j'adorerais le faire, ne serait ce qu'une fois.

Mon visage rougit et j'hésite avant de tous les rejoindre à leur table. Peut-être n'est ce pas une si bonne idée cette nuit, parce que…

Bien, ce matin ça s'est presque passé. Ouais à quatre heure du matin. Je me suis endormis sur son lit la nuit dernière. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire dans son lit, parce que se ne serait pas vrai. Elle ne m'invite pas dans son lit pour y passer la nuit. Je me contente de m'écrouler après qu'on se soit presque envoyé en l'air, complètement habillé. C'est dingue. Je crois même que Hermione a eut un orgasme, tortillant ses hanches au dessus de mon sexe. C'était incroyablement sexy. Et tellement merdique. Et puis elle s'endors facilement. Drôle de voir à quel point ça marche, aucun cauchemar en vue.

Je me suis endormis contre elle. Et puis je me suis réveillé, sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Elle était endormie et je me sentais totalement épuisé. À quel point serait t-elle en colère de voir que je n'étais pas parti? Je ne voulais pas le découvrir. Je suis sorti sans regarder en arrière. Enfin, juste une fois: Je n 'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de remonter sa jupe pour regarder ses cuisses et voir de quelle couleur était sa culotte. Violette; Un foutu violet. Oh merde, et elle était en dentelle. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cette vision pour inspirer d'autres rêves.

Et comme je ne verrai certainement jamais cette culotte en plein jour, quelle sorte de chance offrait ce moment? Hermione a ses cuisses douces à la peau velouté - comme le sable le plus fin qui n'avait jamais été touché. C'est elle. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la caresser de haut en bas. Les posséder. À cet instant, j'étais à peu prêt sur que personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça. Personne. Je l'ai même fait soupirer dans son sommeil. Elle a bougé mais ne s'est pas réveillé, alors j'ai continué. Je l'ai embrassé, juste là sur sa cuisse, où la peau fondait presque sous mes lèvres. C'était comme une excuse et une promesse, emballés ensemble.

Et puis je suis parti, son goût sur mes lèvres. C'était sucré et un peu piquant, cet avant goût. Je n'ai même pas brossé mes dents en allant me coucher. Cela me donnait envie de promener ma bouche sur ce mont tentant caché par sa culotte, pour trouver son clitoris avec ma langue et le titiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne. La forcer à réagir. Elle crierait mon nom. Je sais qu'elle le ferait. Elle me voudrait.

Mais me pardonnerait t-elle?

À travers la pièce je la voit se lécher ses lèvres, ses magnifiques lèvres pleines. Je n'ai pas eu le privilège de l'embrasser pendant qu'elle venait la nuit dernière. Elle a enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule à la place. Elle a gémit. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais sentit ça avant? Je retiens mon souffle en réalisant à quel point tout ça avait été loin. Une limite a été franchie - la barrière entre le contrôle et l'abandon. Nous avons été trop loin, et pas assez loin non plus, puisqu'on était tout les deux habillés. Et qu'on ne sors pas ensemble. Merde.

Quand je tombe finalement dans mon lit, je rêve de faire l'amour à Hermione. Je veux dire, vraiment l'amour. Pas de vêtement, nos yeux grands ouvert. Et nous nous embrasserions aussi. Tout en même temps; ça serait la chose la plus sexy du monde. Je ne peux faire que l'imaginer. Mais je n'ai jamais essayé donc je n'en suis pas vraiment sur. Mais comment cela ne pourrait pas être la meilleure chose au monde? Je parie qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus un autre cauchemar, si seulement elle me laissait entrer complètement dans sa vie.

Et alors peut être me laisserait t-elle rester toute la nuit. Dans son lit. Et on descendrait ensemble le lendemain, main dans la main et tout serait là.

Un rêve agréable je dois l'admettre, alors que je saute les trois marches qui conduisent à notre table. Ça me rend puissant d'être capable de créer de telles images. Personne ne peut m'empêcher de rêver. Je rejoins finalement mes amis, à la longue table chargée. Hermione est occupée, intéressée par ce que Ginny lui demande sur Alec. C'est un mec avec qui elle travaille au ministère.

Je regarde ma sœur et ma meilleure amie échanger des paroles, parler de lui. Mais Hermione n'a t-elle pas arrêté de le voir la semaine dernière? Je déteste m'en soucier, me demander si il y a une ouverture. Elle sourit toujours quand elle parle de lui, alors peut-être pas. Pas encore.

Ça ne dure jamais ses rendez-vous avec les gars du ministère. Elle va dîner avec eux, parle pendant un moment…  
Mais après elle se tourne toujours vers moi.

Je déglutis difficilement. Ça ne devient pas plus facile avec le temps. C'est une petite consolation de savoir qu'elle me pourchassera plus tard. Dans le couloir. Où elle m'enlacera. Et il fera noir. Et il n'y aura aucun mot pour exprimer ma confusion.

Je regarde ses lèvres bouger, s'arrondissant dans un gentil sourire accueillant et je me sens me détendre légèrement.

C'est comme une drogue à présent. Parce que les heures intenses qu'on se donne sont assez pour alimenter le feu dans mon corps, éveiller mon imagination, me donner envie d'un peu plus la nuit suivante. Et alors j'irai un peu plus loin, lèverai sa jupe un peu plus haut, recouvrirai ses seins de mes mains. Je sentirai sa main serrer la mienne pour arrêter mes doigts, alors même qu'elle réchauffe ma chair par son souffle.

Je reçois quelque chose de tout ça. De la chaleur. Juste un peu. Juste assez pour maintenir mon intérêt, alors que je garde notre secret. Ça me ramène ici tout les soirs, entre plaisir et torture. Je peux avoir ça - cette petite part de Hermione et rien de plus.

Même lorsque je discute du dernier match des Cannons avec les jumeaux, je sais que je suis distrait. Je prends mon verre de Whisky pur feu frais et le finit entre les bouchée du repas qu'ils ont commandé pour moi. Pendant que Harry montre une brochure magique à Fred, je prends mon temps pour étudier Hermione à l'autre bout de la table.

Le chemisier de Hermione. Wow. Est ce décent? Il est ajusté, épousant ses formes que je caresse dans le noir. Mais il y a quelque chose de différent ce soir: des tétons. Pourquoi ne porte t-elle pas de soutient gorge, je n'en ai aucune idée. Et c'est fantastique et horrible tout à la fois. Je grogne et recouvre mes yeux, feignant un intérêt pour ma serviette de table.

Mais bientôt mes yeux glissent paresseusement en direction de ses seins. Joliment rond, ferme- je sais déjà ça. Et ses tétons. Ils se moquent de moi à chaque fois qu'elle bouge…disparaissant pour ressortir à nouveau. Ouais, je suis déjà dur. Aucun doute sur ça. Elle rencontre mon regard et sourit légèrement. Est ce que c'est pour moi?

Je gigote sur mon siége pour me réajuster discrètement. Je me demande ce que ça fera de les toucher plus tard? Sans soutient gorge sur le chemin. Oh merde….

« Tu es belle ce soir, » remarqua Ginny, se glissant plus près de la chaise de Hermione.

Harry relève la tête de la brochure et acquiesce vigoureusement. « Vraiment belle. »  
C'est à mon tour de dire quelque chose. Hermione repose son menton dans sa main et sourit plus largement. Ouais, elle sais ce que je pense.

Je souris et secoue légèrement la tête, ne me faisant pas vraiment confiance. Le Whisky pur feu fait son effet et je pourrais dire quelque chose que je regretterai plus tard. Plus tard quand elle se frottera contre moi dans son lit, à la recherche d'un soulagement…

Fred me sauve…en quelque sorte. Je jurerais parfois qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne laisse paraître. Je regarde autour de la table doucement. En y pensant bien, peut-être le savent t-ils tous?

C'est une pensée amusante, d'une étrange façon. Je souris malgré moi. Et si elle et moi nous donnions tout ce mal pour se cacher…Alors que nous sommes les seuls à tromper.

C'est presque drôle, je tousse dans mon verre et me tourne vers Harry.

Fred s'éclaircit la gorge et demande à Hermione, « Un rendez-vous ce soir? »

Ça m'oblige à la regarder à nouveau. Et tout ce que je peux voir ce sont des visions d'une Hermione sexy défaite contre moi la nuit dernière.

Et comment répond t-elle à la question de Fred? Bien elle me regarde. Putain, oui.

Mais George ne remarque pas et il s'esclaffe bruyamment. Mais son regard est appréciatif. « Habillé comme ça? Avec ses idiots du ministères? Je pense pas! »

Hermione lui rend son sourire et prend doucement une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle n'a pas répondu à la question sur les plans pour sa soirée.

« Quand vas tu sortir avec un mec décent, Mione? » se plaignit Harry.

Elle plie sa serviette plusieurs fois, la rendant de plus en plus petite. « Qui dit que je n'en ai pas déjà un? »

« Euh -bien, on a rencontré Alec. Et Bart. Et c'est quoi son nom? »

« Oh, Franck, » Hermione soulève un sourcils, ne dévoilant rien.

« Ouais, » rit Fred. « Pas très bon au pieu ses mecs, si? »

Elle pose son coude sur la table et se penche en avant, une rougeur envahissant ses joues. Ses mains tâtonnent à la recherche de son verre. « Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée- »

Merci mon dieu. Je peux trouver un peu de satisfaction à ça.

« Elle ne les a pas laissé aller si loin, Fred! » frisonne Ginny puis elle se mit à rire.

Je n'ose pas lever la tête. Je ne veux pas la voir acquiescer. Ça pourrait me tuer. Harry rit rudement et ses yeux glissent vers moi pour je ne sais quelle raison. Puis il détourne le regard à nouveau.

George dit légèrement, « Mais tu es vraiment fantastiques Hermione. Je me sens désolé pour le pauvre mec de ce soir…qui qu'il soit…bien, il n'a aucune chance. »

« J'espère que non. » murmure Hermione.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veux dire.

Mes mains commencent à être moite. Je les frotte sur mon pantalon. Oui, elle essaye définitivement de me tuer. Ginny sourit. Je suis presque sur qu'elle sait. Elle nous a surpris une fois, dans le couloir. Ça n'aurait été rien si cela avait été juste une étreinte. Je pense que j'embrassais ses cheveux. Et mes bras étaient enroulé autour de son corps. Elle se pressait contre moi. Rien que ça pourrait paraître suspicieux mais nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps. Pourtant je pense que Hermione avait ses mains sur mes fesses. Ça nous trahissait, je pense. Juste un peu.

Et maintenant Ginny me fais un clin d'œil. Notre petit secret devient de plus en plus public à chaque instant. Je retiens ma toux alors que j'avale le reste d'un autre whisky d'un seul coup. Merci mon dieu, la conversation s'est tourné vers Harry et Ginny et leur dernier voyage. Couple sans histoire, depuis bientôt un an maintenant. Je les observe, les chanceux.

Le dîner se finit. Les serveurs font flotter les assiettes au loin. Je sais que je m'enfonce dans ma chaise. C'était une semaine difficile avec des entraînements éreintant et des nuits sans sommeil. Et il y a un gros match qui arrive dans trois jours. Mais ma fatigue n'est pas juste physique. …couter Harry parler librement et les jumeaux vanter avec enthousiasme leur derniers produits…bien, ça fait mal. La contrainte de devoir garder tant de chose en moi m'épuise et je n'ai qu'une envie sortir de l'immeuble et juste commencer à marcher. Me perdre, éviter la collision - et la déception.  
Les verres sont tout ce qu'il reste sur la table maintenant et je sais qu'il se fait tard.

« Fatigué? » me demande Fred.

J'acquiesce doucement, passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux en regardant la femme magnifique en face de moi me sourire. Je me demande vaguement si elle sort ce soir.

« Sérieusement, tu as une mine horrible, Ronnie. »

Je peux entendre les conversations s'arrêter autour de la table.

« C'est ce que ça fait de renter à quatre heure du matin, » ajoute Harry sans faire attention.

Je lui lance un regard noir; il parle sans réfléchir. « Qu'est ce que toi tu faisais debout? »

Harry hausse les épaules, rejetant l'accusation.

George n'est pas distrait et il se penche vers moi, souriant largement. « Qui est la jeune demoiselle? »

« Qui dit qu'il y a une fille? » Je répond, tournant mon verre entre mes doigts aussi peu affecté que possible. Je ne regarderai pas Hermione. Je ne le dois pas.

« Je ne suis pas un idiot, crétin. »

Je le regarde dubitatif et ne détourne pas le regard. Nous nous mettons à rire tout les deux et je me détends un peu.

« Sérieusement, pour quelle autre raison un mec serait t-il debout la moitié de la nuit? » demande Harry. Il prends la main de Ginny et serre ses doigts, ses yeux ne me quittant jamais.

Fred grommela. « Il vaut mieux qu'il y ai une femme dans l'histoire sinon tu es encore plus crétin que je ne le pensais. »

Tout le monde rit à nouveau.

« ça doit être une sacré femme, » le taquina Ginny.

Je grogne et jette un vague coup d'œil autour de la table. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur Hermione. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes et elle me fixe aussi. Elle paraît avoir le souffle court.

Ouais, une sacré femme: La seule que j'arrive encore à voir.

« Alors, on va la rencontrer? » demande Fred, en reposant son verre.

Je vois les sourcils de Hermione remonter juste un peu et je dis tristement, « Probablement pas. »

« Quoi? Allez maman va péter un câble si tu vois quelqu'un et que tu ne la présentes même pas- »

« Je ne vois personne. »

« Mais tu viens juste- » commence Fred, puis Harry prend la relève. « Il vient de l'admettre, non? »

Je ne vais pas les aider. Le trou que je creuse est uniquement pour moi.

« Ron, il y a quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir? » demande George.

Est ce que c'est une question piége? « Non, » je réponds doucement. Rien qui les concerne tout du moins. Ma gorge se serre, et j'ai du mal à garder ma respiration stable. Je suis une merde à ça. Quidditch, je peux faire. Mais ça? Aucun moyen.

« Ron, t'es qu'un idiot. Il est foutument temps que tu te trouves une petite amie. Harry et Ginny sont ensemble depuis des siècles. Putain, même Percy a une copine- »

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai rien à dire. Rien du tout. J'ai juste besoin de me lever maintenant…

Mais Fred commence à peine et il se tourne vers son jumeau. « Ouais, mais quel genre de fille voudrait de son gros cul? »

Hermione murmure quelque chose que j'aurai souhaité entendre. Mais je ne peux pas. Le rugissement dans mes oreilles devient plus fort. Oui, elle m'excite avec ce chemisier et la promesse de pelotage sexy plus tard… et après?

Je m'écroulerai à nouveau dans mon lit. Seul.

« Ron, ta dernière chance ou je te maudit. C'est qui? »

« Personne que tu connais. » dis je rudement et je me lève de table. C'est assez vrai. Je n'ai personne. Cette aventure comme ils l'appellent peut tout aussi bien être un fantôme, car je n'ai rien à en montrer.

Je ne peux plus faire ça. Et je ne le ferai plus.

Mais je me mens à moi même alors que je vacille en colère loin de la table. Ce sentiment discordant dans ma poitrine grandit, me comprime. Je sais où je suis. Coincé. Coincé entre une amitié et un mur.

Je ne fais que quelques pas loin de la table avant que Ginny ne m'attrape le bras. Je sais que c'est elle.

Elle mord sa lèvre, la compréhension et une sympathie muette troublant ses yeux habituellement brillant. Elle dit doucement, comme pour me mettre en garde, « Elle te fais confiance, Ron, »

Je hausse les épaules dégoûté, fatigué de prétendre ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parle. « Oh c'est donc ça qui m'a amené dans cette merde? »

« Ne rabaisse pas ça….tu l'as mérité cette confiance, Ron. »

Ouais. La confiance. Mais ça ne me tient pas chaud la nuit. J'ai la bougeottte maintenant et elle tends sa main pour immobiliser les miennes. Je ne demande même pas comment Ginny sait tout ça, elle le sait juste.

Quelque chose brille dans ses yeux, et elle dit doucement, presque en s'excusant, « Tu sais….Avoir la confiance de quelqu'un est un compliment plus important que d'être aimé. »

Il me faut un moment pour vraiment enregistrer ses paroles. Puis j'ai compris et c'est pire. Tout ce que je peux penser c'est « Je sais que tu ne la blessera jamais. Parce que tu n'as jamais signifié assez pour elle, pour être capable de faire ça. »

Je me détourne de Ginny, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière vers la table. Hermione frotte ses lèvres avec sa serviette, ses yeux sur ses mains jointes, ses joues hautement colorées.

Merde.

Je sens une montée de colère devant le calme de toute cette situation ridicule. Alors, je suis supposé être satisfait avec le compliment de son besoin? Ça devrait être assez, c'est ça? Ginny a l'air de le croire.

« Ce n'est pas assez, » Je réponds à Ginny assez durement.

C'est juste assez pour me tuer, doucement - d'avoir des aperçus de l'amour que j'ai toujours voulu, mais que je ne serais jamais capable de tenir en plein jour, d'en découvrir sa chaleur, m'y baigner et la faire mienne. Ses rêves insaisissables sont une constante. Une plaie constante. Bientôt je serai trop fatigué pour aller à l'entraînement le matin.

Et je sais parfaitement où je serais dans dix minutes: à la plaquer contre un mur, la caressant de haut en bas prenant avidement toutes les miettes qu'elle donne. Désespéré d'avoir quelque chose, je me résoudrais. À nouveau.

Je me sens un peu maladroit sur mes jambes. Mes yeux cherchent la pièce sauvagement. Ou peut-être je vais parvenir à juste sortir de là. Peut-être qu'elle aura besoin de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un d'autre ce soir. L'un de ses incapables du ministères qu'elle admire tant.

Peut-être que j'en ai finit avec cette vie merdique.

Non, cette non-vie.

Tout est flou alors que je recule et murmure des excuses et des au revoirs hâtifs. Hermione lève la tête, effrayée, cela me déchire le cœur malgré ma colère. Je sens un liquide chaud envahir suspicieusement mes yeux et cela ne fait qu'accentuer ma crainte -- mon désespoir de fuite.

J'atteins le couloir. Des images de la nuit dernières me reviennent. Aller un peu trop loin et ne rien pouvoir en montrer aujourd'hui. Même pas une chance de tout finir. Mes pas rapides me portent à l'autre bout du couloir, prêt de l'entrée. Je dois sortir d'ici avant de changer d'avis, avant qu'elle ne me fasse changer d'avis…

Et puis elle est là -- debout devant moi, entortillant sa serviette dans ses mains, bloquant la sortie et me ramenant exactement à l'endroit où je finit toujours. À ses côtés.

La poitrine de Hermione s'élève et ses yeux sont finalement fixé sur moi. « Ne t'en va pas, » chuchote t-elle.

« Où devrai je aller? » Je sais que ma voix est amère, mais je dois sortir de ce foutoir. Elle n'est pas à moi. Mais je suis tout à elle. Et bien que j'ai un appartement, un travail, des amis, je suis complètement, horriblement perdu.

Disponible et jamais choisi. « Je n'ai nul part où aller-- »

« Si. Viens en haut. » Sa voix est étonnamment forte.

Je la fixe longuement. Ses cheveux ont glissés de son chignon strict, envoyant des mèches sur son visage, caressant sa nuque. Elle est belle au delà des mots. À cet instant je me sens bien trop intoxiqué. Un étrange mélange d'émotions me submerge: colère, désir, soulagement et même peur. Peur que ça ne finisse jamais. Peur que ça finisse un jour.

Même alors que je m'approche et qu'elle prends ma main, je marmonne, « On ne peux pas faire ça… »

Les mains d'Hermione sont chaudes et elle recouvre l'une de mes mains avec deux des siennes. « On peut. Et on le fais bien, Ron. »

Je chuchote durement, « Pas moi..; » mes mains retombent à mes côtés, mais elle ne les lâche pas. Ma voix sort étranglée, parce que après la nuit dernière, je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire encore.

« Je ne vais pas bien. » Je confesse et je sais que j'ai l'air abattu.

Hermione se fige et une de ses mains monte à sa gorge. Mais ses yeux rencontrent les mien tranquillement, et je peux voir des années d'amitiés se refléter sur le visage de la femme adulte qu'elle est devenue, alors qu'elle m'étudie. « Je vois ça. Laisse moi t'aider. »

Elle sourit un peu et mes genoux s'affaiblissent encore, mes bonne résolutions s'effaçant. Je peux sentir mes épaules s'affaisser alors que j'expire et attends. Elle m'attire vers l'ascenseur et je n'ai pas la force de lui résister. Je ne vois que son visage adorable, ses splendides boucles si près de moi. Ses lèvres s'approchent. « J'ai toujours besoin de toi…et je pense que tu as besoin de moi aussi, » chuchota t-elle.

« Oui…mais pas comme ça, » Je lui réponds juste avant que l'ascenseur ne nous emporte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mon traître de corps. Je me presse contre Hermione automatiquement dans l'ascenseur alors qu'elle promène ses doigts centimètres par centimètre le long de mon torse -- Comme si je lui appartiens. Ce qui est vrai. Merde.

Mes bras s'enroulent autour d'elle, là où est leur place. C'est tellement bon de la tenir contre moi alors qu'elle fouille son sac pour nous faire entrer dans son appartement rapidement.

Et puis nous sommes sur son lit, restreint par nos vêtements, je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir commencé ça. Nous aurions du être préparé après la nuit dernière, mais non.

Mais c'est différent. Les choses se passent trop vite, et je ne peux pas leur donner un sens. Hermione est différente ce soir. Elle est au dessus de moi, sa jupe remontée sur ses cuisses, se frottant contre moi. Me forçant à la tenir fermement en étouffant un grognement. Elle se cambre et se tortille sur moi. Et je peux sentir l'entrée chaude de son sexe contre moi. En balançant mes hanches, je m'imagine m'enfonçant en elle, et je la laisse sentir à quel point je suis dur contre elle. Hermione bouge comme si elle voulait m'attirer plus loin à l'intérieur d'elle et ses seins effleurent mon menton. Téméraire je la pince là où je peux voir un téton dressé à travers son incroyable chemisier. Elle cria, une montée de couleur envahissant ses joues.

Je vis pour ses moments. Meurs à cause de ses moments.

Mais un instant plus tard, je reprends mon souffle parce qu'elle défait mon pantalon. « Non, ne fais pas ça. » je la prévint mais ma voix meurs alors que je sens ses mains chaudes parcourir de haut en bas mon sexe. Putain.

Et elle me touche comme elle ne l'a jamais fait. D'une façon que je n'oublierai jamais. C'est si bon et si puissant que je ne retiens rien. Ma voix est rauque et basse, et je suis honteux de réaliser que je la supplie.

Quand mes doigts voyagent le chemin inconnu le long de ses cuisses, dans le territoire interdit sous sa jupe, Hermione inspire d'un seul coup et tremble contre moi. Je la tient sur le lit d'un bras pour la rendre folle de l'autre. Mes doigts glissent le long de sa chair moite jusqu'en haut. Je ne fais pas attention à la culotte que je ne peux pas voir.

Mes doigts passent le tissus en satin et plongent dans l'humidité de ses boucles et ses replis compliqués. Je peux presque goûter l'odeur sucré qui recouvre mes doigts à présent. Ses yeux sont grand ouvert et rempli d'une immanquable…confiance. Je grommèle presque à cette idée mais mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge.

Et maintenant elle gémit lentement, d'une voix basse, comme le craquement distant d'une porte qui s'ouvre à l'aube -- comme un chez soi. « Plus, » murmure t-elle, léchant ses lèvres, sans jamais détourner son regard. Et je ne veux jamais arrêter d'entendre ses petits bruits de gorge ou la sentir me serrer plus fort.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire à cet instant. Je ne m'arrêterai pas de regarder dans ses yeux.

Je glisse un puis deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, explorant doucement la chaleureuse entrée. Mon cœur tempête dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais mais c'est bon alors je continue. Des chuchotements étouffés s'échappent de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se cambre contre le lit. Je cherche pour trouver son clitoris gonflée. Instinctivement je le titille en massant ce mont si chaud, sans rien voir. Mon propre orgasme est proche, mais j'essaye d'ignorer la douleur qui irradie mon sexe et contracte mes testicules. Elle serre ses cuisses autour de ma main et me supplie pour en avoir plus. Je frotte la paume de ma main contre son clitoris et l'emporte doucement au bord du précipice, respirant lourdement. J'essaye de m'asseoir sur mes talon pour regarder le kaléidoscopes de sensations qui transforme son visage mais ne me lâche pas.

« Ron, » souffle t-elle dans mon cou, ses mains parcourant maladroitement mon dos. « Si bon. »

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de fixer la vision glorieuse face à moi. Je lui ai fait ça. Elle est à moi. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Du moins pour le moment. Mes yeux rencontrent les siens, mais elle les ferme. Sa bouche s'ouvre, je me fige.

Une satisfaction malsaine s'empare de moi. J'hésite, mais elle se tourne et pince mes fesses durement. Je suis étourdit par le désir, et je me frotte à ses cuisses encore un peu, sa main serrée autour de moi. Si bon.

C'est nouveau, je pense. Nouveau et insensé.

Et c'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Des heures plus tard, je me réveille en sursaut, mon bras autour de Hermione. Je suis toujours dans son appartement. Je me suis endormit là! Je sais que je suis venu et je sais qu'elle a lancé un silencieux Scourgify sur mon caleçon. Et c'est tout.

Je m'appuie sur un bras pour voir son réveil, quatre heure vingt sept. Hermione roule vers moi, et je retient une exclamation quand sa main entre son ma chemise. Elle dessine de lent cercle sur ma peau, patiemment -- comme si elle attends quelque chose-- moi-- que je me réveille. Mais est t-elle…?

Je lèche mes lèvres doucement, ne sachant pas si je dois la lâcher ou m'accrocher à elle. Je n'ose pas…oh, mais si! Je ne peux pas résister, alors je me penche et trouve sa joue dans la demi-lumière, l'embrassant gentiment. Ça ressemblait au paradis. Si seulement ça pouvait durer.

La respiration de Hermione change et instinctivement je l'approche de moi. C'est inhabituel pour elle de rester contre moi de cette façon, mais je prendrais ce que je peux avoir. Dieu sais que je ne veux pas repartir et faire face, seul, à ce que nous avons fait cette nuit. Ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire.

Mes yeux se plissent désespérément, essayant de distinguer ses yeux, son menton levé.  
Oh, elle ne dors pas.

En fait les yeux de Hermione sont sur moi et elle sourit. Et elle murmure quelque chose. Mon esprit tournoie. Ça n'est pas en train de se passer. On ne parle pas dans ses moments là. Nous n'osons pas admettre la nature pathétique de cette relation. Et honnêtement sa voix paraît coincé.

Mais elle s'éclaircit la gorge et son sourire s'évanouis. Sa main s'immobilise sous ma chemise mais ne quitte pas ma peau.

Ses yeux parcourent mon visage et elle dit tranquillement. « C'est finit. »

« Je, euh… » Je savais ça; Quelque part à l'intérieur, mon cœur s'effondre.

Mais elle s'approche, entremêlant ses jambes aux miennes. Elle serre ses bras autour de moi. « Les cauchemars sont partit. »

Ma bouche s'ouvre. « Tu n'as plus de problème…pour dormir? »

« Certainement pas la nuit dernière, » dit t-elle doucement en secouant ses boucles. « Pas les deux dernières semaines, en fait. »

« Quoi…Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas.. »

« Abandonné ça? » Sa main sous ma chemise reprends ses mouvement concentriques sur mon torse et trouve mon téton.

Je ris en tremblant nerveusement…que cherche t-elle à dire?

« Tu le ferais toi? » Ses yeux me transpercent, mais son sourire est tendre, elle tends la main pour me caresser la mâchoire.

Je secoue la tête. Je me sens sans défense. Il est trop tard dans la nuit…ou trop tôt le matin pour que je comprenne à quoi elle joue.

« Les cauchemars sont partit. Tout comme mon intérêt pour Alec, ou Jared, ou un autre… » Elle s'arrête et sa main pince mon téton d'une façon enjouée. « …arrogant crétin du ministère… »

Je grommèle, une nouvelle sensation monte en moi. « C'est intéressant. »

« Seulement des joueurs de quidditch pour moi maintenant. »

« Vraiment. » Je l'approche de moi. Quelque chose commence à jaillir en moi mais je ne suis pas sur de savoir quoi faire. Alors je fais ce qui me paraît bien.

« Et seulement des bons. » ajoute t-elle, promenant à nouveau ses petits doigts sur mon torse.

« Comment tu vas savoir si ils sont bon? »

Nous tournons en rond, et je n'ai aucune idée où ça va mener. Je me sens léger grâce au simple fait que nous soyons allongé au lit ensemble -- en parlant…en flirtant, en se touchant. C'est quelque chose de foutument bon. Et d'inhabituel.

« ça c'était bon. » murmure t-elle et son autre main descend pour pincer mes fesses.

Pourquoi ça devrait m'embarrasser, je n'en suis pas certain, puisque ma main est toujours recouverte des traces sèches de son plaisir. Je m'arrête et la fixe, mon cœur battant la chamade, « Hermione. »

Elle rit silencieusement et dégage de mes yeux mes cheveux indiscipliné. Elle répète. « Tu es bon à ça. » et me force à faire face au problème.

Je déglutis. « Je suis content que tu le penses, » est la seule chose que je peux répondre.

« Et tu es bon à beaucoup d'autre chose aussi. »

J'attends.

« Tu as été bon pour moi Ron. Trop bon. Et je…bien. »

Mes doigts se dépêchent de recouvrir ses lèvres. Elles sont douce, si familière. « Ne le dit pas »

« Il le faut. » Hermione déglutit misérablement. « Depuis que Dumbledore est mort, j'ai l'impression que tout est en suspend. Incertain. En attente. Et puis, avec toutes les morts, ça n'a fait qu'empirer. » Son regard rencontre le mien sans hésiter. « J'ai essayé de me consacrer à mon travail. Et même rencontrer de nouvelle personne…pour essayer d'oublier. Mais ça n'a jamais marché. » Elle soupira et semble se forcer à continuer. « Il n'y a que toi qui me retient Ron, qui m'aide à trouver ma place…et maintenant que je l'ai trouvé-- je ne veux pas la perdre à nouveau. Ou toi. Je suis prête. »

« Prête? » Je répète doucement; J'essaye de tout comprendre mais elle m'interrompt.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir pris si longtemps. Mais je t'aime, » dit t-elle fermement en se penchant en avant pour m'embrasser.

Mon monde explose, non, il implose, et fait toutes sortes de drôles de trucs. Ses lèvres touchent les miennes et c'est tout ce que je peux sentir. La seule chose que je sentirai jamais, j'en suis sur.

« Laisse moi faire ça bien, » murmure t-elle contre mes lèvre.

Nos lèvres se rencontrent encore et encore, maladroites les unes contre les autres, désireuses de goûter. C'est gauche et délicieux et drôle…et ma langue glisse dans sa bouche. Pourquoi cela est étourdissant…je n'en ai aucune idée.

Mais c'est fantastique. Et j'aimerai passer le reste de la nuit…non, le reste de ma vie, à parfaire ça.

Alors que nous roulons dans le lit, se positionnant plus confortablement l'un contre l'autre, je sens ma respiration se faire plus difficile. « Hermione, ça fait une éternité que j'attends pour te le dire, » je chuchote.

« Je sais, » murmure t-elle sur un ton d'excuse et elle me serre plus fort, retirant ma chemise. C'est maladroit mais merveilleux.

Merlin…Cela valait t-il la peine d'attendre? Bien sur.

Hermione se balance en arrière et me regarde, en retirant son chemisier, me laissant bouche bée. Soudainement elle rit timidement juste avant de se pencher pour embrasser mon cou.

« Quoi? »

« En fin de compte c'est vrai. J'ai vraiment un rendez-vous ce soir. » Et étonnamment, on aurait dit qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu avant.

Je glousse et ça fait du bien de pouvoir rire ensemble, inspirer et expirer et juste la sentir et respirer le même air. Et je ne peux pas me rappeler de la dernière fois où je me suis senti si joueur, je murmure en retour. « Si tu joues tes cartes correctement ce ne sera pas que pour ce soir-- »

Et mon cœur bondit pratiquement hors de ma poitrine, battant si fort contre elle alors même que nos bouche se rencontrent encore. Et encore. Je ne peux pas me rassasier de ça. Nous avons fait plus que ça…mais toujours, c'était d'une certaine façon-- moins.

Tout est mélangé, en désordre. Mais ses lèvres et l'honnêteté silencieuse qu'on partage finalement? C'est juste bon.

Et soudainement, je me fous de n'avoir jamais eu ça avant. Je n'accorde pas à contre-cœur ce qui était retenu. Quelque chose s'était construit. Quelque chose avait été testé -- et j'ai passé le test. Elle n'aura jamais besoin de se demander si je serai là pour elle. Elle le sais. Et je sais que si je peux survivre tout ça, je pourrais survivre n'importe quoi.

Je ne réfléchis plus alors que ses mains tirent sur mon caleçon. Et je n'en ai pas besoin. Je m'entraîne pour ça depuis que j'ai quinze ans. Elle est finalement prête pour avoir tout de moi-- pas de demi-mesure, qu'on utilise que dans des endroits sombres et privé.

Je lui fait faire volte-face et je n'attends pas plus pour réclamer ce que j'ai toujours voulu: Une place dans sa vie. Une place réelle et permanente. La place qu'elle veux n'être occupé que…par moi.

Sa culotte s'envole et j'agrippe ses genoux, prêt à m'enfoncer en elle, sans savoir comme le faire bien. Mon sexe glisse dans le labyrinthe de replis de son jardin secret et elle laisse échapper un lent gémissement, ses yeux s'écarquillent.

« Mon dieu, Ron. Attends, » parvient t-elle à dire, se débattant pour s'asseoir, serrant mes épaules.

Les muscles de mes cuisses sont tendues contre les siennes, et je la fixe engourdit. « Quoi-- c'est trop--? »

Hermione fait une grimace adorable et sa main se pose juste au dessus de mon cœur qui bat follement. « Non, j'ai juste besoin… » Et elle se faufile en arrière, me forçant à me glisser hors d'elle.

Je me retient le plus possible pour juste ne pas bouger quand je sens sa chaleur me quitter. Ma voix sort rauque parce que je n'ai jamais voulu autant quelque chose dans ma vie. « Reviens, mon amour-- »

Puis, je la voie lever sa baguette de la table de chevet, ses sourcils froncés de concentration, comme si elle essaye de se souvenir d'un sort qu'elle a lu il y a bien longtemps. Après un instant où elle retient son souffle, elle murmure quelques mots. « Je suis prête maintenant, » chuchote t-elle, se rallongeant sur le lit. Ses cheveux tombent autour d'elle sous les rayons lunaires.

« Oh, c'est vrai, » Je murmure, car --assez follement -- lancer un sort contraceptif était bien loin de son esprit. Je glousse et elle m'attrape avec enthousiasme. Et maintenant il n'y aucune raison de se retenir.

« Je te veux tant, » dis je à bout de souffle et je me faufile doucement à l'intérieur d'elle. Cette fois elle se décontracte pour moi, se ramollissant d'une chaleur de satin comme une sucrerie sur ma langue. Elle pousse une petite exclamation et ses yeux s'écarquillent alors je m'enfonce profondément à l'intérieur d'elle. Oh, mon dieu…j'essaye de ne pas bouger , mais elle appuie sur mes épaule. Je sais que ça doit lui faire mal, mais elle semble vouloir l'ignorer.

Après quelques va et viens. Elle tremble mais se serre contre moi. Je me penche et l'embrasse doucement, et cela change l'angle de nos mouvements.

La tête de Hermione tombe en arrière et ses jambes se lèvent pour glisser autour de moi. Elle me sourit faiblement maintenant, des flash de couleurs sur ses joues. Et cela ne ressemble à rien que j'aurai déjà fait avant. Elle est douillette autour de moi et délicieusement chaude, s'enroulant autour de ma taille. M'encourageant. Et je m'enfonce en elle, comme si j'avais été fais pour ça.

Et Hermione? Elle avait était définitivement faite pour ressembler à ça -- si glorieusement vivante, si heureuse…Ses cheveux dansent autour de son visage et ses seins bondissent au rythme du matelas.

Je l'embrasse pleinement, et puis j'agrippe aveuglément le montant de lit avec une main alors que je me perd dans son corps, glissant mes jambes le longs des siennes, touchant le moindre centimètres de sa peau nue. Juste parce que je peux.

Je ne me rends pas compte que je retiens mon souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle griffe mon dos et j'expire vivement, en riant.

« Putain, » je marmonne et elle se contracte autour de moi en réponse. Oh, ouais…

Je sais ce que ça veux dire maintenant. On a réussit. Je frissonne et elle s'accroche à moi. Je me sens faible et soudainement si fort.

Hermione se cambre pour recevoir encore plus de moi et chuchote mon nom. « Si bon, » murmure t-elle de tout cœur et tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est: Non, pas bon…

C'est foutument super.

Et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'arrête d'apprécier ça. Encore quelque coup de reins en elle et nous y arrivons tout les deux, les hurlements étouffés s'échappent de ses lèvres un moment avant que j'atteigne mon propre orgasme. J'explose en elle, la marquant comme mienne. Et nous nous écroulons l'un contre l'autre, à bout de souffle, Tout est très mouillé et glissant et suant…et parfais.

Il n'y pas de doute dans mon esprit, je sais que je dormirai ici pour le reste de la nuit alors même qu'elle se penche et chuchote, « Reste. »

Je resterai. Toujours. Je jette mes bras autour d'elle et la presse contre mon torse, me transformant en quelque sorte en oreiller pour elle. Mais Hermione bouge et tire les couvertures, m'invitant sous la couette épaisse. C'est un geste simple mais comparé à avant? Cela veux tout dire.

Nous rampons sous les couvertures et dès que nous sommes emmitouflé sdouillettement ensemble, nos respirations ralentissent dans le silence de sa chambre.

Nous passerons la nuit comme ça ensemble. La nuit entière. Et peut-être qu'on descendra demain pour le petit-déjeuner, main dans la main. Peut être qu'on enverra à Harry un hiboux pour lui dire qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de venir nous voir ici.

Je souris endormi. Mais pour l'instant, on traînera au lit et on fera encore l'amour: La meilleure des collisions possibles.

« Ils avaient raison tu sais, » dit t-il finalement, étourdit. « Au dîner, tu sais. Je n'avais aucune chance-- » Je caresse ses cheveux, mes mains tremblent toujours un peu. « Avec ce chemisier, et toi…étant juste…toi, »

« Merci, mon dieu, » répond t-elle, m'embrassant à nouveau. Sa voix devient très douce. « C'était l'idée, Ron. Je suis chanceuse de te connaître si bien. »

« Tu sais comment me rendre fou, » je la taquine légèrement. Et c'est si bon de pouvoir discuter avec elle comme ça. Si bon de pouvoir dire de telle chose. Enfin. « Tu es une très méchante sorcière. »

Elle lance sa chevelure sur mon visage et rit bêtement. « Tu aimes ça. »

J'acquiesce, mes yeux rempli d'elle. « Oui. »

Et à quel point c'est vrai. Je pourrai faire ça , tout les jours. Hermione embrasse ma bouche et c'est quelque chose dont je ne me fatiguerai jamais. Et puis elle enfonce son visage contre mon torse nu, riant contre ma chair et je peux à peine respirer.  
Mais d'une bonne façon.

C'est juste elle et moi, partageant le même lit, le même air. Et pour une fois il n'y a pas le poids de trop de non dit…ni la douleur de trop peu d'affection.

Alors, c'est comme ça pour nous quand nous immergeons enfin. Follement amoureux, sans avoir peur d'être aimé en retour. Un mélange spectaculaire, c'est sur.

Peut t-il y avoir quelque chose de meilleur dans le monde entier?

Je baisse la tête pour regarder la femme qui se complait dans mes bras, dessinant des cercles sur ma peau.

Non, rien du tout.

Et contrairement à un compliment, ça me tiendra chaud la nuit.

Voila j'espère de tout coeur que vous avez aimé cette histoire. Pour ceux que ça intéresse Changement viens d'être mis à jour sur notre site (voir notre profil d'auteur). Il devrai donc par conséquent arriver sur dans quelques jours.


End file.
